There are a number of vehicle-related non-traffic incidents that can pose health and safety issues for children. One such incident is leaving a child unattended in a vehicle, particularly during hot or cold days. Some states have laws addressing this issue and others do not.
One approach has been proposed where an alert is activated when a child seat is buckled and when a car key is removed from the ignition. Another approach utilizes weight sensors to detect the presence of a child. Other approaches for providing a reminder that a child or other object is located in the rear seat are desired.